Pink Diamond
by HorrorLover13
Summary: Yeah,let's just into this bigass rant.
1. Intro

Alrightie. It has finally come to this. I probably haven't mentioned this, but I'm a HUGE fan of Steven Universe... And this is starting to piss me off.

So, I must have an underrated opinion or something, but I wholeheartedly believe that Pink Diamond isn't a monster.

Oh, I'm not saying that she's innocent or anything, cause FUCK THAT. No, I believe that Pink is getting WAY too much hate for her actions, while everyone is forgiving everyone else. So here it is.

Each Chapter in this is going to have a 'problem' that you blame Pink for, and I'll defend. Get ready for some angst!


	2. Her Family

Let's get into it. I do love the diamonds, and I get that they had no idea what they were doing... But you have to admit, they were TERRIBLE sisters/mothers.

Let's go into it one by one, shall we?

_First, we have White Diamond, the 'mother' of the bunch. _

Ohhhh look! She's a nagging mom that everyone understands! She's totally forgiven for her mistakes, like, being the Diamond who can take over gems' minds, manipulates words against those who go against her wishes, and acts as though she's the victim. But Pink? Left a gem that she never wanted in a garden? EEEEEEEEVILLLL! (I'll get to that later)

All though we haven't seen White interact with Pink in any flashbacks, it's obvious she's done a lot to screw around with Pink's head. You guys remember THIS scene in the movie?: _"But Steven! It's been soooo boring since you've left! *fake sobs* I guess we'll just waiiiit for you to visit us wheneeeeever you'reeeee reeeeady..."_ I wasn't really laughing. I was just wondering how many times she used guilt to make Pink believe that she was in the wrong, and that White was the victim... (She sort of reminds me of Mother Gothel from Tangled.)

And then we have Yellow.

She's not as bad as White, but she isn't any better. Yellow from what we've seen, is a ruthless leader, ready to shatter or poof anyone who angers her. She seems to have a kinda good/bad relationship with Blue, is terrified of White... But she's completely jealous of Pink. So she ignores her. And whenever Pink does get curious and tries to interact with her, she yells, belittling Pink and then going back to ignoring her again, when she's not throwing her into a tower with no escape. "It's so unfair. I have hundreds of successful crystal system colonies, but you get to see her because your one colony is a failure!" And I understand, siblings fight a lot, especially older siblings, but Yellow takes it way too far.

**And finally, there's Blue.**

Blue... Well... I don't know what to say about Blue. She seems to treat Pink the most decently, but at the same time, treats her horribly. Blue also uses her powers to manipulate people, but into feeling sadness for her, making them feel like they need to apologize to her. She does seem to love Pink, but treats her very wrongly (Physical and Verbal abuse) She doesn't even know that what she's doing is horrible until Steven basically calls her out on it. **"How many times did you lock her in here? How many times did you make her cry?!"**

And before any of you argue with me in the comments, saying that Pink was a spoiled brat, maybe she kinda was! But there's a reason behind that too! She didn't just want the material things. She wanted love. But the Diamonds just gave her what she wanted in hopes to shut her up so they could get back to work, not even considering how she felt.

She wanted a colony? Ok! You gotta grow up first! Let's take away your best friend and corrupt her into being perfect! She's sad we took away her friend? Let's force her into a relationship! She wants to make us proud and do the colony our way? Nah. Still sucks. Change it THIS way. She wants to keep the Earth safe? So what? It's just a planet! Grow up! You'll get over it! We did, so you should do the exact same thing as us, even though we aren't satisfied even when you do that!

Just saying, if you're saying Pink is evil because of her mistakes, but think the Diamonds are cool just because they got their little redemption? I wanna know what you're drinking.


	3. Spinel

Yeah. Lord knows we're gonna talk about this.

Let's start it off with Pink Pearl. No, not our Pearl, the one that White corrupted to be... **Perfect**.

From what we can see in Pink's old memories, she and her pearl were best friends. Happy together. Content. Always having fun... But that's all we see. Simple. Accident happened, causing Pink Pearl to lose her eye. White says she'll 'fix' her. Yeah. Fix. We all know how that went down. Pink is terrified and begs to have her normal Pink Pearl back.

And seeing how they think of Pearls like freaking pieces of paper- _"I'm only here because I'm bringing your things. And they consider me one of your things."- Pearl, 'Familiar' _They simply replaced her pearl with White's, AKA, our Pearl.

But this Pearl is nothing like Pink Pearl. She is orderly, and... Well... Isn't really fun. And Pink is really missing her old Pearl- Her friend. So the Diamonds simply 'Make' her a friend. Spinel.

But the thing is... Pink never wanted Spinel. Look, I still LOVE Spinel, but Pink never wanted a NEW friend. She wanted her best friend back. But as always, the Diamonds didn't listen, and simply gave her what she wanted/ something that would shut her up.

And yes, it was fun for a while! Pink was starting to like Spinel, but then she finally got her colony. Spinel wouldn't act seriously just like Pink Pearl would have, because she KNEW when to act seriously and when to act funny. Spinel didn't, because even though she was a replacement, she would NEVER BE PINK PEARL, because she was made that way And Pink knew this, and it angered her. But she knew that if she simply said 'I don't want you anymore' the Diamonds would shatter her or worse, treat her like they had Pink Pearl, because she would be 'unfit' for Pink and even if she didn't LOVE Spinel, she still didn't want her treated as her friend did, or worse.

So she left Spinel in the garden.

And don't get me wrong, it was still pretty horrible that she just LEFT Spinel, giving her hope, but she didn't know how to without getting her shattered. Tragic.


	4. Update

OK, so I'm gonna have to wait on updates for this, AND Husband of Tiffany (If you are reading that). A lot of stuff is happening with me, buuuuuut-

I have a cool story that matches the 'Steven Universe' Theme!

So I was in class, typing up on an essay, and was humming to myself. _"It's over isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?"_

I was bored out of my mind typing the thing, and just had the song in my head, so I just decided to hum it, not thinking anyone could hear me. Then I heard it.

_"You won, and she chose you, and she loved you and she's gone!" _I looked straight up to see a classmate looking straight at me, a grin of her face.

You know that opening scene in Happy Feet between Mumble's parents when they're finding that their heartsongs match up? Think that except it's a song about losing your giant pink dia- QUARTZ to a human.

So we're just staring at each other, and then I go: _"It's over, isn't it, why can't I move on?"_

Classmate: _"It's over, isn't it, why can't I move on?"_

So now I think I've found my freaking soulmate.


End file.
